Memory
by hitodama's tricks
Summary: Akane finds a picture in Ranma's room that finally makes him tell her his true feelings for her. One-shot. AkaneRanma.


**Hey people!!! This is for all the people who love Ranma and Akane! I personally love them as a couple-meant to be! I think I did well on this, be sure to give me your opinion! REVIEW! Tee hee!**

**Lots of fluff in this one shot-hope you like!**

One Shot

Memory

It was a sunny Sunday morning and I was doing my usual training exercise when my elder sister Kasumi called me in form inside the house.

"Akane! Get in here! I need your help with something!" Kasumi's voice rang out from inside the Tendo house.

Now what? I sighed, leaving my punching bag and walked inside to the kitchen where Kasumi was. She was holding a cloth and drying a plate, standing over the kitchen sink.

"What is it?" I said from the doorway.

She turned away from the sink, now holding a glass, "I need you to clean Ranma and Genma's room. It's so very dirty and dusty. Besides, they have been training for a week straight!"

That's true...they haven't even come out of that room for food or the bathroom! They-or should I say Genma- bolted the door shut so there's no way we could get to them, even if we tried. I can still hear Genma Saotome's announcement of it.

"_RANMA!!!"_

_We had just come home from school, and Genma greeted us at the door and grabbed Ranma. _

"_It is time."_

"_Time for what? Lemme go!" Ranma yelled as he was being dragged to the dojo training room._

"_Time for your final test in martial arts. After this, I'll have nothing more to teach you." Genma said reaching the training room door and opening it. I was curiously following from behind. _

_He pushed Ranma in, "Great! No more ridiculous training from you! Thank God!" Ranma said grinning in the large spacious room with no windows._

_Genma stepped in and smiled at me, waving, "Goodbye Akane, you'll see your fiancée in a week."_

_Ranma did a double take._

"_W-WHAT?! A WEEK!!!"_

_Too late. Genma slammed the door closed and bolted it shut. I just stood there gaping._

It's been seven days, they should be out soon. All we hear from that room is shouts of pain and techniques. I'm worried about Ranma...wait I'm worried? Well...I should be! I mean it was one of Genma's stunts that turned Ranma into a girl when he gets hit by cold water in the first place! If he hurts him I'll kill him myself! Final test be damned! Wait, no Akane stop! He won't care anyway. He'll probably want to see Shampoo or Ukyo when he comes out anyway. He doesn't feel the same way. Get over it.

"It would be a nice thing to do. They will be too tired when they come out today." Kasumi said, breaking me out of my thoughts.

I huffed, "Why me?"

She looked up at me, "Well Ranma's your fiancée! It's good practice!"

I blushed, "That- that's-,"

"What's going on?" Nabiki said coming up from behind me.

"I told Akane to clean Ranma and Genma's room." Kasumi said.

"Ooooooh. I could get loads of blackmail from that room," she exclaimed rubbing her hands together, "I'll help."

"No, that's fine. I'll do it myself!" I said walking out and going up the stairs to Genma and Ranma's room. Don't want Nabiki in here. She'll just use whatever she finds to get Ranma and blackmail him. Or sell their stuff. Wouldn't put it past her, I thought while opening their bedroom door.

It was a mess.

As usual.

Food and takeout were all over the floor, as was clothes, boxers ( Kasumi expects me to touch that!), pants, and shirts galore.

Great.

Just great...

I should have let Nabiki help, I thought while using a stick to pick up dirty boxers, other hand firmly on my nose.

2 hours later

Done! Finally! I only have to make Ranma's futon now. I just finished Genma's and I don't even want to think about what I found in there. Besides panda hair.

I pulled off the blanket and brushed off the crumbs. Typical Ranma. I picked up the pillow to change the sheets on it and....what the hell? I picked it up.

It was a picture.

A picture of me.... And Ranma........

Kissing.

It was a picture of our first kiss. Ranma, thinking he was a cat had jumped on my lap, kissing me. I had a look of shock on my face.

I smiled. I had gotten mad at him not because he kissed me but because he could have kissed anybody. He didn't even remember it.

But...

Why in the world does he have this under his pillow?

I stepped out of that horrible room with the last of my strength and collapsed.

I groaned. I hate my father, he's a madman! That was inhuman!

We had been training for a week. No breaks, no lovely delicious food, no baths, no bathroom, no Akane-

Whoa! Wait , no Akane? What do ya mean by that Ranma she's just a stupid macho chick. Besides, she doesn't feel that way about me. She probably doesn't even care I nearly died in there. She doesn't feel that same way. Stop daydreaming..right...Right?

"Oh Ranma! I thought I heard you come out." I looked up-with a lot of effort believe me- and saw Kasumi , standing over me and smiling as usual.

"Oh. Yeah, hi." I said, fully contented to fall asleep right there on the spot.

"My, are you alright?" she asked with concern.

"Peachy."

"That's good! Where's Genma?" she said looking away from me, into the evil training room. "Oh." She said. She probably just saw my father passed out in the middle of the room.

Serves him right.

"Hey, where's Akane?" I asked. You think she at least come see me after a week.

"Oh, I told her to clean your room since you and your father would probably want your sleep when you come out today. Must be pretty messy, Akane hasn't come down yet."

Akane's cleaning my room? That's nice of her...

WAIT?!

AKANE IS CLEANING MY ROOM?!!! BUT- WHAT IF SHE SEES-WHAT ABOUT-

"SHIT!!!" I said, forgetting the fact that I was on the brink of death and sprinted up the stairs to my room, leaving a very confused Kasumi. I opened the door and found Akane sitting on my futon, looking at something in her hands. Wow, even when she has her back to me she's still the prettiest girl I've ever seen. And..

So she did find it.

She must think I'm some kind of pervert! She'll hate me now! Damn it! She'll kill me!

Oh well...might as well go out like a man.

I walked up to her and sat down beside her, heavier than I intended to. I'm so sore...

"RANMA!" Akane gasped, hearing me plunk down next to her. She hadn't even heard me come in. I looked at what she was holding and sighed.

She did find the picture. I blushed beet red. Why do I think that someone's always out to get me?

I saw her eyes flickering to the picture and then to my face. She was turning pink.

"Go ahead." I said, bracing myself for a famous Akane punch.

But-she instead looked confused.

"Go ahead what?" she asked.

I looked at her as if she grew another head. "Your not gonna hit me? Punch me? Slap me? Yell at me?!" I said in shock.

Her eyes widened and she looked down at the picture again.

"No."

No? She said no?

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Akane?" I said.

She looked back up at me and narrowed her eyes. An angry glare in them.

I gulped.

Then her eyes suddenly softened, "Why do you have this? Under you pillow even?"

I would have rather the yelling/punching and thus ending up being kicked into the sky than her asking this.

Now I have to tell her.

"Er...um...I-I. Well you see..." I stuttered, blushing.

"Yes?" she asked, fingering the picture, turning even more pink.

We just stared at each other for a few moments.

"I-I don't remember our first kiss." I said with a shaky voice, forcing myself to stay put and look her in the eye. It was now or never. She deserves to know. "I use it to get my mind off things. I like-I mean,..um.." I cursed myself, say it better than this! Don't make a fool out of yourself!

"Since I don't remember I like to have it to look at. Because that was our first kiss. That picture is a memory to me of our first kiss. It means a lot to me." Say it! Be a man! "You mean a lot to me." I broke eye contact and looked down, prepared for the worst.

She was silent. It was unnerving. Finally I gathered up the courage to look at her , her eyes were filled of unshed tears.

I've upset her.

"I'm sorry." I said raising my hand and brushing away the falling tears off her pretty face. "I didn't mean to upset you. I-I love you."

She stared at me, shaking her head, a river of tears flowing from her beautiful eyes.

"You stupid idiot. Don't you see? I-I love you too! I always have! She cried jumping up and hugging me. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my nose in her hair, pulling her even closer.

"Your beautiful ya know." I said. I have been wanting to say that for a very long time.

She giggled, "So I'm not an un-cute fiancée?"

"No, you never was and never will be...you smell good." She smelled like jasmines and fresh rain.

"Thanks...and you stink!" she said laughing and raising her head off my shoulder.

"Hey! You tell the man that just confessed his love for you that he stinks?!"

She laughed even harder, eyes glittering with happiness, "Yes!"

"And this is the woman I'm going to marry. Someone up there has it in for me." I muttered.

"R-Really? You mean it?" she said.

"What? That someone has it in for me? Of course I do! I change into a girl when I get splashed with cold water for-,"

She smacked me up the head, "You know what I mean!"

I laughed and then quickly sobered up seeing the look of fury on her face.

Hell wrath no fury like a woman scorned.

"Yes, I do mean it. Akane, will you marry me?"

She practically beamed.

"Yes! I mean, of course!"

I leaned over and kissed her, catching her by surprise. She instantly kissed back as I deepened the kiss. I had my arms wrapped around her waist while she had her arms wrapped around my neck. I wanted to do this ever since I first met her.

She, after a while, broke the kiss. Very red and flustered.

She smiled. "You gonna remember that kiss?"

"Oh, without a doubt." I said leaning in for another kiss, "By the way, now do you believe me about P-chan?"

The End

**I hope you all liked this one-shot! It was my first one, so I hope its good. Read and Review!!!!!**

****

**Fireashes**


End file.
